Everlasting Solace
by lakeia
Summary: You rely on war to distinguish yourself as if it is all that you are! You live for fighting,war and destruction." She shooked her head as if at lost. "But what about love? Better than it sounds.BriseisAchilles! ReadReview Please!


Title: Solace

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the movie.

Rating: PG- 13 (For now)

Summary: When Briseis begins to have visions of the upcoming war, will it be enough to stop the fall of Troy, or will history repeat itself? BriseisAchilles

A/N: I loved the movie, saw that ff.net had a section for it and decided to contribute to the cause. I hope you like. Not historically accurate. I'm using parts of the movie and parts of the history. Will become Rated R for later chapters.

()()()()()()()()()

Warm air filtered throughout the darken room as the smell of salt hovered heavily above. The luminous glow of a full moon highlighting the overlooking sea.

Briseis tossed and turned in her bed, unable to let slumber take her. The humid temperature plagued her body; perspiration forming on her pale skin. Letting out a tired sigh, she kicked the silk sheet form her body, rising to her feet.

A refreshing sea breeze hit her face as she reached the balcony, her arm wrapped around her voluminous frame.

What a beautiful night it is. She mused, her eyes trained on the sky above. The scent of lilacs and jasmine soon fluttered to her nose, relaxing her body as she inhaled deeply. _So peaceful._

I remember such a night as this. She thought, leaning against the balcony's end.

Her eyes began to glaze over as she reminisced of her brother in their native home of Lyrnessus.

_Phthlies rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stepping in tow of his little sister as they entered the palace courtyard._

"I can not believe I allowed myself to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night." He argued incredulously. "Just because you are having trouble sleeping dear sister, I do not understand why I must carry such a burden as well."

A fifteen year old Briseis laughed, tossing a smile over he shoulder. "And because you are so willing to share such a burden dear brother, I could not love you more." She spoke, walking in the weaponry room.

She soon returned with two wooden swords in hand before tossing one to him. "I do not understand this change." She said shaking her head. "It is usually you coaxing I to spare, not the over way around. What is wrong?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, trying to collect his thoughts. At the moment sleep was coaxing him. "Nothing." He exclaimed. "It is just---"

"It is just nothing." She interrupted , eyes narrowed. "You were the one who wanted me to learn..." She wielded the sword gracefully in her hand before striking at his head. "Teach!"

Phthlies chuckled as he ducked. "Alright then." He nodded, observing her carefully as they circled each other.

She was the first to advance, once again striking in at his head. The move was blocked then countered by his own before she pulled back.

"Dear sister," He exclaimed, obviously impressed. "You have been practicing ."

"Of course." She smiled, holding her stance. "I thought it wise to do so."

Her brother had been teaching her how to use a sword for a couple of weeks. She was reluctant to learn because she felt there was no need for such lesson. He however thought otherwise, and being the eldest the decision was final.

They continued to engage each other. Each blowing blocked or matched by a sibling. It, however, did not take Phthlies long to gain the upper hand as always.

He grasped a hold of her sword hand, holding it at bay as he held his own at her throat.

"Sorry my dear." He said, sarcastically. "Do you surrender?

Briseis grinned, mirthless. "All right! All right!" She yelled. "I surrender."

Phthlies smiled, his head cocked curiously to the side as he let her go. Briseis never gave up without a fight so one could only wonder when she would suddenly strike.

He moved to walk over to the fountain for a drink of water but in that second his legs were kicked from under him. Briseis' blade now place at his jugular.

Her brow rose, "You were saying?"

Laying painfully on the stone courtyard, he rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed but proud. "Well done."

She grinned shamelessly, retracting her sword. "Come on." She said, offering her hand.

He took it, yanking roughly.

Briseis yelped falling to the ground. The tables were now turned as she lay painfully on her back, Phthlies' sword now at her throat.

"Rule number one: Always stay on your guard." He stated, yanking her up off the ground.

Her eyes narrowed as she growled. "You idiot!" She screamed, slapping his shoulder.

"You could have really hurt me." She declared, rubbing the ache from the back.

"Your enemies will not care of your pain." Phthlies stated. "And in our training, neither do I."

She rolled her eyes as he picked up her sword, handing it to her.

She took it, reluctantly following in tow as he walked into the weaponry room.

"You know sister," He started, running a hand over his un-groomed beard. "You are becoming quite skilled with a sword."

Briseis shoot him a look of skepticism. "I see no humor in that statement." She said dryly, handing her sword to him.

He replaced it in the latch located on the wall for sparring tools. "I was not meant as a joke." He swore. " You really do have potential."

"Really?"

Phthlies rolled his eyes, becoming quite annoyed. "Such words would not past my lips if were not true."

She beamed as they walked back into the courtyard. "Thank you." She said, before shrugging. "But in all fairness such a thing could not have been accomplished without your guidance."

"It never hurts to be prepared." He argued. "Besides you will be leaving for Troy soon, I would feel much better letting my little sister go away knowing that she can defend herself."

"But it is not necessary." She declared, shaking her head. " It is not as if I am going to the lands of an enemy. Uncle Priam is king I do not worry."

"Maybe you should." He nodded.

Briseis stopped walking. A sigh escaping her lips as her head dropped. She wished he could feel as calm about her departure as she did.

" I shall miss you brother." She whispered.

Phthlies smiled, running an affectionate hand over her cheek, . " And I you little sister."

He replied. "With you gone, I am left here with merely Brutus to amuse me." He cringed. "You know how that will go."

She laughed, pulling him into a hug.

Phthlies hugged her tightly before pulling away. "I was going to save this for when you departed but now seems as good a time as any." He announced.

"What is it?" She asked as he left her side.

He returned in front of her. An object rested in the palm of his hands, securely wrapped in a white cloth.

She looked up at him curiously before reaching for the gift. Unwrapping it to reveal a shiny blade attached to a gold plated handle.

"I had the royal blacksmith make it especially for you." He smiled.

She examined the weapon closely running her fingertips on top of the cool metal. "It's beautiful." She awed. "Such exquisite craftsmanship."

"I knew you would love it." He grinned.

She wielded the weapon through the air. "It is much lighter than the usual sword." She observed.

"Made of the lightest but **strongest** steel known to man." He clarified. "Nothing but the best for my sister."

"Thank you brother!" She smiled, throwing her arms around him. " I shall keep it in my treasure chest."

"Good." He nodded. "Because mother would be very cross with me if she knew about this. I swore the blacksmith to secrecy."

"Well, what mother does not know will not harm her."

It was near morning as the sun began to peek over the sky's horizon.

Phthlies looked over, grabbing a yellow rose from near the fountain. He handed it to her, before offering his arm. " Come on, my lady." He smiled. " I shall escort you to breakfast."

She graciously accepted his arm as they headed into the palace.

Seems like such ages ago. She thought walking back inside. She knelt down beside the bed, running a hand over the delicately craved mahogany chest for which she stored all her beloved things before opening it.

Shrugging a tousled strand of raven hair behind her ear, she dug through the assorted mess.

A smiled appeared on her features as she spotted her mother's emerald necklace; a family heirloom pasted down to her, an old piece of papyrus she received from her first crush when she was nine. It recited a lovely poem of his affection for her.

It did not take her long to find what she was searching for. Wrapped in the same aging cloth was the sword her older brother had given to her on that day.

It is funny how some things change. She mused. _And some things stay the same. _She ran a finger over the blade. _Sharp as ever. _All things could not remain as constant.

Her brother was now dead; killed a year ago in the wars he'd fought so hard for.

Briseis replaced the sword back into the chest before crawling back into bed. She clutched the silk sheet to her body as she remained still, her mind wandering in the past few nights.

She did not wish to be in the world her brother lived. It cost him his life.

She now understood the ways of soldiers. They understood nothing but war, and one day it would destroy them. That is why she choose to walk the path of a priestess; servant of Apollo. By giving herself to the god, she hoped that he would bless her family here in Troy and promote the flourish of her people.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep. The sound of the ocean waves beating against the shore provided a soothing lullaby to her ears.

()()()()()()()()()

"My lady?"

Briseis groaned as a voice broke through her sleep.

"My lady, please!" The young girl cried, shrugging the princess.

"Ariana?" She yawned, rolling on her side. She pulled the sheets over her head. "I did not ask to be wakened." She mumbled, snuggling into her pillow.

"I know." She nodded, standing at her bedside. "King Priam has requested all of the royal family to gather in the palace courtyard."

She slowly removed the cover from her face; her eyes however remained silent. "What for?" She questioned.

"The princes have returned from the land of Sparta." Ariana smiled, the apple of her cheeks rising. "All of Troy has gathered to celebrate."

Briseis moaned, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "I guess I will have to rely on the warm water of my morning bath to wake me."

Ariana nodded, offering a hand. "Come my lady." She beckoned. "We must hurry."

She slowly rose from the bed with the help of the maiden. Her tunic clinging loosely to her body as they walked into the bathing room.

A young girl no older then Briseis stood at the entrance door, towels draped over her arm. Another awaited by the marble pool, sponge in hand.

She walked down the marble steps, stopping at the edge of the pool. Undoing the golden pins to her tunic, she allowed the garment to fell to the floor with a soft thump. She stepped out of it, before stepping into the warm water, steaming rising into the air.

Elyria gathered the princess' hair as she sat, the water resting just above her breast. Placing the locks in a messy bun, she reached for the sponge, running it over the smooth skin of her back.

Briseis eyes slowly began to close as she leaned forward allowing Elyria better access. Relaxing in the water's heat, she could feel the tension rush from her body. This bath was not aiding in her need to awake. It was only fueling her need for sleep.

She grabbed the hem of her robes as she ran through the corridors. _I am late. _She dreaded, rushing toward the courtyard. She could hear the cheers of Trojans as she dressed. This signaled that her cousins were already within the city walls. By now she was certain they had arrived at in the palace.

Stepping into the doorway of the greeting hall, she looked around anxiously spotting public official, soldiers, and handmaidens. Her eyes roamed in search of Paris.

"Briesis!"

Her head shot up, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Paris!" She exclaimed, rushing to the handsome prince.

Paris kissed her lovingly on both cheeks, holding her hands in his own. "Beloved cousin," He beamed, looking her over with endearment. "Your beauty grows with each new moon!"

She smiled at his flattery, before sighing contently. "Oh, I've missed you so." She breathed, running a gentle hand over the sharp of his cheek. "This place just does not fair the same without you."

"I understand." He nodded. "I have missed you as well. Two months at sea with only Hector to keep me company..."

She laughed, understanding.

"You can understand how the antics we share together did not fair as well with him."

"Yes, I can." She nodded. Her gaze then fell over his shoulder. _Speaking of..._

"Briseis," Hector drawled as he joined the two. Taking a hold of her hands , he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome home, dear cousin." She smiled. "It is so wonderful to see you two have returned home safely." She spoke, looking from one face to the other.

He observed her robes, slightly surprised. "You're a servant of Apollo now?"

Before she could speak , King Priam chimed in. "The young men of Troy were devastated when Briseis chose the virgin robes." He smiled, placing a kiss on his niece's head.

She smiled, modest. " Surely , Uncle is exaggerating." She spoke, cutting her eye up at him.

"Paris?"

All heads turned to see Helen, a shy smile on her lips.

Briseis stared curiously at the older woman. She seem rather exotic. Golden locks flowing over her shoulder, tawny colored skin, and blue eyes that shone brightly. She was indeed beautiful.

She looked from Paris to the obvious foreigner before shaking her head. _Of course. _She sighed. _What would be a trip to Sparta without a conquest to claim?!_

"Briseis there is someone I would like you to meet." Paris said, gently pulling her to his side. "This is Helen."

Her brow rose, confused. "Helen?" She questioned. "Queen Helen of Sparta?"

Helen seemed to become very uncomfortable. "Yes." She spoke.

She looked to Paris. _You idiot! _She scolded mentally. He did not dare hold her gaze. She sighed softly, a pleasant smile appearing on her features. "Hello." She said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "It is nice to meet you."

"And I you." Helen nodded, relaxing a little. "Paris has told me about you on our journey here."

She continued to smile. "And I nothing of you." She stated rather bluntly.

Helen glanced at Paris, obviously taken aback by her speech. "Um, I shall go speak with Andromache." She announced, leaving his side.

He glanced her way before speaking. "That was rude." He exclaimed as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Please help me to understand," Briseis started, a finger rising on her lips. She began to think. "You went to discuss a peace treaty with the King of Sparta, you return with his wife?"

"Briseis..."

"I do not understand your logic cousin!" She stated loudly causing him to cringe.

He glanced around the room to see if anyone had heard before pulling her gently to the side to talk privately. "I love her." He swore.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "How many times have I had to endear such a declaration?"

"This time is different." He said. "This woman was chosen for me, I could not leave her behind."

She shook her head. "That is not my affair." She spoke truthfully, before her head dropped. "But I know what is coming...." She looked up into his eyes. "And I shall pray for us all."

()()()()()()()()()

Briseis stepped down the marble steps, entering the palace garden. Andromache had invited her for lunch earlier that evening.

"Andromache!" She called, eyes wandering through the greenery. "Andromache?"

"Over here Briseis."

Walking along the stone path, she found her in the vein covered gazebo, Astyanax resting comfortable in her arms.

"Hello," she smiled.

Grabbing the hems of her robes, she took a seat at the table. Fruits, bread, and cheeses were placed out before her as handmaidens stood in wait to be used. "Good afternoon." She smiled, her hands reaching over to stroke the baby's tummy. "Hello handsome."

Astyanax cooed happily, giggling in his mother's arms.

Briseis grinned as she sat back down. "He is too adorable for words." She spoke, grabbing a grape from the display.

Andromache smiled. "He absolutely loves it when you play with him Briseis."

She shook her head. "He loves it when anyone plays with him." She swore. "He has to be one of the happiest babies I've ever seen."

"Yes." She nodded. "But he can also be a handful at times." She said cradling him. "And I would not have it any other way."

"Well, he is Hector's son."

"Exactly!" She laughed, signaling one of the maidens. She kissed him softly on the head before handing him over to the girl to put in bassinet.

Briseis silently watched before speaking. "You two are very lucky."

Andromache looked over at her cousin-in-law. "You know you could be just as lucky." She spoke coyly, placing a napkin in her lap.

She sighed heavily, placing her bead down. "Could we please not talk about this." She urged.

"No." She spoke flatly. "Briseis you could have that family that I know you have been secretly longing for."

She licked her lips, nodded. "Is that a fact?"

"I know you don't want my opinion," Andromache spoke cautiously. "But I want you to be happy." She smiled. "I mean, I have seen you with Astyanax and you light up every time."

She laughed. "He is my cousin!" She exclaimed, looking over to him. "I love him and I enjoy spending time with him. He makes me laugh but it does not mean I want to have children of my own."

"But you would make a terrific mother." She breathed.

"I have taken vows Andromache!" She exclaimed before catching herself. She scratched her brow before speaking. "There are promises that I have made to Apollo and myself. I would love to have a family." She admitted. "But you must understand that I have my reason for becoming a priestess, and as my family, you should respect it."

Andromache looked down, unable to speak. "I am sorry Briseis." She looked up. "I did not mean to upset you. I know we have only known each other for a year. And you may only think of me as your cousin's wife but I was hoping we were friends." She spoke. "You have helped me through so much with the pregnancy...I was trying to return the effort."

"You do not have to." She swore. "You are the closest person I've had to a friend since I've come to Troy." She smiled. "I welcome you friendship." She stated, grabbing a goblet filled with wine. "A toast shall we say?"

Andromache smiled, taking a hold of her own. "To family." She said, raising it into the air.

Briseis nodded. "Family." She spoke as their glasses clicked together before taking a drink.

They spent the rest of the afternoon engaged in conversation about Hector and Paris' return until the subject of Helen came up.

"I do not like her." Briseis sneered.

" Why not?" Andromache asked, slightly surprised. " She's a very nice girl."

She soften." Yeah, she does seem nice," she started. "But she is another man's wife. The king of Sparta no less." She pointed. "I just can not shake the feeling that something dreadful is about to happen."

"I understand." Andromache nodded. " Back in Thebe, I forever had this feeling of dread where war was concerned. I thought of my brothers and if it would be the last time I ever lay eyes on faces."

Briseis shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"With the egos of men, things are never certain. We just must pray to Apollo that all will work out."

"Andromache I have to go." She rose to her feet.

"What?" She frowned, not understanding the sudden shift in her mood. "Why?"

She grinned, pointing up at the sky. The sun was slowly going down. "We have be gossiping all afternoon." She indicated. "I need to retire."

"Um, okay." She spoke unsurely. " You are right. Hector has probably been wondering where I went off to. I shall see you in the morning." She said, grabbing a sleeping Astyanax from the bassinet. Her maiden picked it up.

"Yes, you shall." Briseis spoke leaving the garden.

()()()()()()()()

She stared solemnly into the mirror as she bushed her hair, eyes unblinking. With a final stroke, she place the brush onto the vanity table before rising to her feet.

I should not have left so quickly. She thought, pulling the cover back from her bed. It was just the talk of her brothers back home made her think of her own in Lyrnessus. The one she could no longer lay her eyes on. _Phthlies._

A single tear rolled down the apples of her cheek that she did not try to discard. As always she was alone in the darkness, where no feelings need be hidden. She hopped off the bed over to her trunk, pulling out the sword.

Backing away from the bed, she held it in stance, sparing. It had been a while since she'd practiced with it. Every since she heard of his death. It hurt to much, till this day it still hurt.

She stared down at it as it lay in her hands. _Doesn't change anything. _She thought, sadden. The tears started to flow freely once again and again she did nothing. Walking back over to the chest, she replaced the sword before crawling back into bed.

She ran both hands over her face wiping away the tears as she closed her eyes. Clutching the sheets to her body, she begged sleep to overtake her.

Clouds of smoke blanketed the sky above as fire engulfed the fallen city. soldiers plumaged the city.

She wondered aimlessly throughout the market, the screams of Troy seethed in her ears, deafening. She watched, horrified, as the soldiers defiled her beautiful home.

She choked back sobs, surveying the bodies of Trojan men, women, and children as they lay slaughtered on the ground before her.

"Please!! No!!! NO!!!" A man screamed before the evident sound of a blade pierced his body.

She cringed. Placing her hands over her ears, she dropped to dirt. The tears rolled down her face uncontrollable as she shut her eye tightly. Of Gods! She cried. Why is this happening?"

She looked over, spotting the body of a little boy lying motionlessly on the ground.

With a gasp, she scrambled to his side, scrapping her knees on the gravel. "Hey." She cooed, turning him over. What she saw, broke her heart.

Blood pour from his neck, tear stain apparent on his face. He could not be any other than nine.

Sobbing uncontrollably, she cradled his body up into her arms, rocking him gently. Her lips kissing in his dark hair.

"Ohahh!" Briseis gasped, rising up from sleep. Her heart beating roughly against her ribcage, sweat drenching her body.

She sprinted from the bed. Grabbing her robe, she pulled back the door before taking off down the corridor.

Coming to a screeching halt at Hector and Andromache's door, she banged unmercifully. "Hector!" She called, pleadingly. "Hector, please! Open the door!" She screamed.

He emerged hurriedly, a worried frown on his face. " Brisies?" He questioned, shrugging on his pajama shirt . " What is wrong?" He asked, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. Andromache joined him from behind.

She fought to caught her breath. "They are coming Hector." She cried. "The Greeks are coming!"

()()()()()()()()

A/N: Okay, this is just to get the ball rolling. I know you guys probably didn't want to read all that but I'm trying to get started. Tell me what you think. The number of people interested in this story tell me if I should go on or give up so please REVIEW!!! Criticism and ideas are welcomed, it tells me what I need to improve on. Plus a question: Do priestess drink wine? If not sorry. I'm not all that familiar with Greek mythology.


End file.
